Am I wrong?
by byunie.soo
Summary: apa aku salah jika aku mencintai Sehun? bagaimana dengan kai? Cast Sehun Luhan KAi


Am I Wrong?

Summary : Luhan memang sayang dengan Sehun, tetapi Luhan tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini hingga Kai datang di hidupnya. Mampukah Kai membuat Luhan move on?

Cast : Luhan*Kai*Sehun

Story begin...

Luhan dan Sehun adalah tetangga beda blok, persahabatan mereka dimulai saat Sehun pindah ke komplek tempat luhan tinggal. Pada awalnya mereka hanya saling sapa saat bertemu namun lama kelamaan mereka sering pergi bareng, dan saling curhat.

Sehun adalah seorang Dokter di Rumah sakit asing di Korea sedangkan Luhan hanya seorang mahasiswi psikologi yang malas untuk kuliah. Setiap saat Luhan dan Sehun selalu chatingan dari WA, Line hingga BBM. Dan disaat Sehun libur dan dapet shift siang pada malam harinya Sehun pasti mengapeli Luhan.

Dirumah Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan duduk diteras rumah disofa empuk yang hanya pas untuk dua orang dan pastinya berdempetan.

"Lu, kenapa dengan rambutmu?" tanya sehun

"aku warnai dengan warna coklat blonde, why? Aneh ya?" tanya luhan dengan wajah jutek

"jelaslah lu, kau terlihat seperti wanita tomboy, apalagi dengan model rambutmu yang berponi, tidak seperti laki-laki sangar. Apalagi bibirmu, kau mulai menggunakan lipbalm berwarna? Oh my.." ucapan sehun yang belum selesai pun dipotong langsung oleh luhan

"kalau kau gak suka, ya sudah sana jauh-jauh gak usah deket-deket!" jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal dan agak tinggi.

Sehun hanya mendecih dan tersenyum kecut sambil menatap luhan.

Luhan yang memang risih jika sehun sudah menampilakan wajah seperti itu akhirnya angkat bicara

"okay fine, besok aku akan kembali ke warna hitam dan akan aku buang lipbalm yang baru aku beli.!" Balas Luhan ketus.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan "aku heran, kenapa kamu selalu berakhir kalah jika berdebat denganku hmm?"

Hening

"kau suka denganku Lu?" tanya Sehun menyelidik

"idih!" jawab Luhan ketus, tapi Luhan menarik tangan sehun yang mengelus rambutnya untuk melingkari lehernya.

Sehun pun menggemgam tangan Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Luhan sambil bersenandung.

Didalam keheningan luhan berpikir 'Sehun, apakah kau mencintaiku? Atau hanya sayang denganku karena kita bertetangga dan sudah 3 tahun bersahabat dan hanya sampai disini saja hubungan kita?. Hanya berteman, berpelukan, berpegangan tangan. Apakah aku salah jika sebenarnya aku mencintaimu? Dan apakah kau tau aku mencintaimu?'

Itu adalah ungkapan hati Luhan, Luhan sudah memendam rasa ini selama 1 tahun. luhan sadar jika perlakuan sehun sangat berbeda. Sehun selalu menyanyanginya, membantunya, menemaninya bahkan Saehun sering melakukan skinship seperti memeluk dan menoel pipi.

Dalam keheningan ternyata sehun juga berpikir 'Lulu, kenapa kamu sangat special dihatiku? Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk memilikimu. Aku takut mengecewakanmu karena kelakuan bejatku yang mudah bosan saat pacaran dan meninggalkan mantanku jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau dari mereka. Dan juga aku tidak bisa menahan rasa love at the first sight pada orang baru. Aku tau kamu selalu cemburu jika aku pergi dengan teman-temanku, kau selalu saja menghindar jika tau aku akan pergi dengan orang lain.' Batin sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Sehun..."panggil Luhan

"hmm..."

"nyobain kedai baru yuk, yang ada di mall itu. How?" ajak luhan dengan puppy eyesnya

Sehun pun melepas pelukannya.

"hmmm kapan? Aku bisa hari rabu. Gmn?

"oke. Jam 7 ya"

"siap prince lu" jawan sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"sudah jam 9 malam nih lu, aku balik ya gak enak dilihat tetangga, nanti bbman ya"

"iya ati-ati ya..."

Sehun memang selalu begitu, selalu pulang tepat di jam 9 padahal rumah juga deket dan lagi mereka sama-sama namja, bukan cewek dan cowok. Sehun yang aneh

Hari rabu

Brmmmmmm TIN TIN

Terdengar suara motor sehun datang. Lewat kaca jendela luhan berteriak "wait hun"

Luhan dengan langkah cepat keluar rumah, tak lupa berpamitann dengan ortunya.

"sudah lu?" tanya sehun saat Luhan sudah naik motor dan tak lupa memasukkan tangannya ke jaket sehun.

"let's go!" jawab luhan dengan semangat

Sehun pun cengo dan berkat "Please lu, jangan alay"

"hehehe iya iya" jawab luhan cengengesan

Di jalanan yang macet dan kondisi udara yang dingin membuat kedua insan itu makin terlihat roamntis

"Lu, dingin"curhat Sehun

"iya hun, mau aku peluk?" jawab Luhan memberi solusi

Belum sempat sehun menjawab, sehun langsung menaruh keduatangannya di saku jaket Sehun yang otomatis mereka saling berpegangan tangan

"sudah hangat lu.." jawab sehun

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan tertawa ringan.

"sehun jalan..."

"ne prince"

Jalan sudah semakin lancar, dan mereka tiba di tempat yang Luhan inginkan.

Mereka sampai ke kedai dan memesan 1 ice cream, 1 brownies cake, dan 2 chicken katsu.

Saat menunggu makanan, Sehun asik sendiri dengan Handphonenya, Sehun tetap menjawab apa yng Luhan tanyakan dengan sesekali melirik Luhan.

Luhan geram dan mengintip conversation sehun. Dan mengejutkan Sehun sedang berchatingan dengan seorang wanita yang isi percakapannya itu

" kau dimana? Ayok nonton fantastic four?"

"Aku sedang dirumah, istirahat ngantuk. Boleh kapan? Aku free hari sabtu. How ?"

"okay sabtu oppa, ketemu disana saja ya oppa. Aku sekalian dari sekolah."

"okay chagi, nanti aku antar pulangnya"

JEDERRRRRRRRRRRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hun chatingan sama siapa, asik banget sampai aku dilupain..." jawab luhan dengan poker face.

"temen lu, biasa masalah ganti jadwal. Temenku anaknya sakit." Jawab sehun santai.

"oooo..." tanggap luhan

Hening

"makanan datang" ucap Luhan mencairkan suasana.

"hun, makan icecreamny dulu nanti mencair."

"bentar-bentar lu." Jawab sehun masih dengan hpnya.

Luhan mengambil sesendok ice cream dan menyuapkannya ke sehun.

"A..."

Sehunpun memakannya, dan akhirnya sehun meletakkan hpnya dan mulai menyantap makanan.

"lu mau coba ?"

"boleh"

Sehunpun menyuapkan makanannya ke Luhan yang notabene hanya beda di sausnya.

"enak hun.."

"nih lagi. A..."

Dan acara suap menyuappun terjadi hingga dessert brownies habis.

"kenyang hun..."

"iya Lu, mantab sekali makanan ini enak kenyang murah. Kau mau kemana lagi prince?"

"mmm pulang saja hun, tapi jalannya muter ya... skalian muter-muter liat pemandangan"

Pinta Luhan

"tapi dingin prince, kau tak takut sakit?hmm?"

"aku akan memelukmu erat.. hehehehe" Luhan lagi modus

"okelah prince, lets go!"

Di motor

"kau tak jadi memelukku Lu?" tanya sehun

"nanti pacarmu marah Hun..." jawab Luhan lemas

"aku gak punya pacar kali Lu" jawab sehun

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan lemas

Sehun akhirnya menarik kedua tangan Luhan melingkari perutnya

"Ayo kita pulang"

Diperjalanan Hening... Keduanya sibukk dengan pemikiran masing-masing

Sehun

'kenapa luhan berbicara seperti itu, apa luhan sudah tau, apa tadi luhan membaca isi chatingan ku? Oh my god kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa luhan akan menjauhiku?'

Luhan

'Oh tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali. Sakit tahu sehun membohongiku. Apa aku harun menjahuinya? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap nantinya'

Pikiran mereka berakhir saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah luhan, pukul menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Lu... lu? Kau tidur?"

Tanya sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya karena luhan menaruh dagunya di pundak sehun, dan luhan sedang memejamkan matanya.

Sehun membuka helmnya. Tangan sehun mengelus-ngelus tangan luhan. Sehun menengok kebelakang dan BINGO! Luhan tidur.

"lu kau tidur?"

"CUP"

:* cHU

Sekejap luhan membuka mata dan mencium bibir Sehun, hanya mengecup. Sehun menampilkan wajah heran. Luhan turun dari motor, berdiri dihadapan sehun. Membuka helmnya dan bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat malam ke Sehun. Tapi saat luhan membuka mulutnya, langsung saja sehun menarik Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Mereka berciuman, sehun langsung memasuki lidahnya ke rongga mulut luhan. Luhan pun makin melebarkan mulutnya.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, sehun lebih mendominasi dalam ciuman ini. Lidah luhan digigit sehun dan dihisap sehun kencang. Muka luhan sudah memerah. Akhirnya sehun mengakirinya dengan mengecup manis bibir Luhan.

"Sudah malam lu, masuklah." Ucap sehun sambil mengelus bibir luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"bye prince, good night"

Chu:*

Tak lupa sehun mengecup mesra bibir luhan sebelum pulang.

Dikamar

Luha POV

"oh my god..."

"aku dan sehun berciuman? "

"he he hehehehehhe"

"hahahhahhahahahaaa"

"aku dan sehun berciuman apa sehun mencintaiku?

"whahahaha"

Sepertinya luhan sudah mulai gila hanya karenan dicium sehun.

Sehun POV

"bodoh bodoh! Oh sehun bodoh! Bisa bisanya aku kelepasan mencium Luhan. Apa yang luhan pikirkan, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi mengapa aku sangat menikmatinya?"

Itulah luhan terlalu senang dan sehun terlalu meyesalinya. Beberapa hari berlalu sehun tak pernah menghubungi luhan, luhan terlalu gengsi untuk memulai duluan.

Minggu berganti bulan. Luhan dan sehun gak pernah berkomunikasi hingga akhirnya Luhan melihat sehun menggenggam tangan laki-laki lain.

"Se.. se..hun" ucap luhan terbata

"Luhan?"

TBC

Hai readers, kenalian aku byuniesoo... masih baru dalam dunia perfanfickan .. mohon dukungan dan kritik saran ya

terimaksih buat yang sudah baca

kecup basah dari Luhan...

byeee


End file.
